The bed or the dog
by Azhy
Summary: ―Estás celoso de un perro, Sasuke ―lo repitió, tratando de convencerse. Rió poco femeninamente―. ¡Que bajo has caído! El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua―. Es un pervertido. ―¡Es un perro! ―alegó riendo―. Y créeme, no quiere robarte la novia. /AU.
1. Chispita

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Entraron a la casa Haruno a trompicones. La chica detuvo los movimientos del muchacho para asomarse al interior de su hogar. Debía asegurarse de que su casa estuviera sola. Entró a la cocina y encontró una nota con la letra de su madre, avisándole que llegaría hasta el anochecer.

Sakura sonrió. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Se giró dispuesta a ir a buscar a su novio para hacerle saber que no había moros en la costa, sin embargo, no contaba con que el muchacho ya se le había adelantado y se encontraba detrás de ella.

En cuanto se volteó, los apasionados labios del moreno se estamparon contra los suyos. Ella susurró su nombre entre suspiros mientras el muchacho se encargaba de vagar las manos por debajo de su falda escolar.

No sabía en qué momento sus manos habían ido a parar al cuello de él, resbalando por su espalda su camiseta blanca. El chico la sujetó con una mano por la cintura, pegándola a él. La otra mano se introdujo con lentitud por debajo de su blusa, tanteando con delicadeza su piel.

―¡Sasuke–kun! ―chilló cuando su mano alcanzó uno de sus senos.

El muchacho gruño sensualmente, eso bastó para que ella perdiera fuerzas de rezongar.

Sintió las piernas débiles, con las rodillas temblorosas. Sasuke también se percató de ello, por lo que la alzó unos cuantos centímetros, pasando sus manos por las piernas de ella, acomodándolas alrededor de su cintura. Sakura se aferró más a su nuca, acariciando con vehemencia sus cabellos azabaches. Sasuke mordisqueó levemente su labio inferior y ella haló su cabello.

A falta de oxígeno se separaron unos centímetros. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de sonreír. Ella nerviosa, él arrogante.

El peso empezaba a ganarle, así que buscó rápidamente un lugar en el cual apoyar a su novia. Su vista topó con la mesa del comedor. La condujo hasta allí y la recostó, posicionándose sobre ella.

El Uchiha volvió al ataque, pero esta vez en su cuello. Sakura se removió bajo él. Cómo besaba, cómo mordía, cómo lamía su cuello. ¡Aquello se sentía endemoniadamente bien! Pegó un respingo cuando lo sintió succionar con fuerza su piel. Aquello le dejaría marca, pero en ese momento no le importaba cómo lo escondería de sus padres, lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era lo excitante que había sido.

Sasuke se separó un poco de su piel, respirando agitadamente sobre su cuello. Eso le enviaba agradables escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a Sakura. El Uchiha subió la cabeza hasta mirar completamente su rostro. Sus brillantes ojos jade. Su cabello rosado enredado y esparcido sobre la mesa. Sus hinchados labios rosáceos.

Oh sí, definitivamente solamente él podía provocar todo eso en ella.

Solo Sasuke Uchiha iba a hacerle el amor a Sakura Haruno como él estaba a punto de hacérselo.

Bajó hasta su pecho con decisión, ansioso solamente con las ideas que surcaban su mente. Ese día no habría distracción, al fin ese día Sakura iba a ser suya en todos los aspectos.

Abrió su blusa. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando ella no profirió ninguna negación a sus acciones. Se deleitó con la vista que le daba aquel inocente sostén blanco que cubría los pechos de su novia. Lamió toda la piel que el sostén dejaba expuesta. Sakura gimió cohibida.

―Sasuke–kun…

Sopló levemente por las zonas en donde había lamido con anterioridad, provocando que ella se arqueara hacía él, haciendo chocar sus torsos. Sasuke gruñó y acarició su seno derecho sobre la tela.

―¡Sa–Sasuke–kun!

Dirigió su boca hasta el seno izquierdo, mordiendo la orilla del sostén, halándolo hacia arriba con sensualidad. La Haruno se quedo de una pieza al ver aquello. Había sido tan tremendamente excitante que cuando él volteó a verla, sintió mojarse solo con su mirada.

Por Dios, estaba tan excitada.

―Sasuke–kun ―su nombre sonó en un gemido desesperado.

El Uchiha sonrió. Ahora sí, Sakura sería por fin su mujer.

Y entonces se escuchó un ladrido.

―¡_Chispita_!

Y el encanto se rompió. De estar cómodamente encima de la joven de cabello rosa, pasó a estar adolorido en el suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y buscó con la mirada a su novia.

La encontró donde deseó justamente que no se encontrara. Sakura estaba acuclillada enfrente de la puerta de la cocina, que conducía al jardín trasero. Sonreía con ternura mientras acariciaba con fervor a un pequeño y peludo perro gris.

Sasuke gruñó. Sakura debería estar acariciándolo a él, no a ese maldito chucho.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la muchacha con paso apresurado. La apartaría de ese perro y volvería a iniciar lo que ese estúpido animal había interrumpido. Claro que sí, el maldito chucho no arruinaría su tarde al lado de su novia.

Paró repentinamente, tres pasos antes de llegar hasta ella. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su ceño se frunció agresivamente. Apretó los puños con fuerza y, más que nunca, deseó patear con todas su fuerzas al canino.

¿Qué había pasado?

El perro se había lanzado encima de Sakura, tirándola al suelo. Después de eso, se había subido sobre ella, lamiendo sus mejillas. El Uchiha tembló de ira. Pudo ver los ojos brillantes de su novia. Su cabello desordenado sobre el piso. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa feliz. Y su blusa desabotonada, dejando ver sus pechos.

Salió de la casa, encolerizado.

―¡Maldito perro!

Ya no era él el único que podía causar todo eso en ella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Espero que sean unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. ¿Qué les parece?

Reviews?


	2. Snoopy

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al día siguiente se había portado distante con Sakura. La evitaba. No contestó ni una sola de las llamadas que ella le hizo después de que él se fuera de su casa.

Quería escucharla, sí, que le diera una explicación. Pero seguramente también escucharía los ladridos del maldito perro. Eso solo lo molestaría más. Así que no contestó sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes. Y ese día, en la escuela, había evitado encontrársela.

Ahora se encontraba en la parte trasera de la institución. Suigetsu acababa de desaparecer, había ido a comprar una botella de agua, pues se encontraba sediento. Karin, frente a él, lo miraba divertida.

―Estás celoso de un perro, Sasuke ―lo repitió, tratando de convencerse. Rió poco femeninamente―. ¡Que bajo has caído!

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua―. Es un pervertido.

―¡Es un perro! ―alegó riendo.

―Tsk ―se cruzó de brazos, recargándose sobre la pared―. ¡Estúpido Snoopy!

Karin alzó una ceja confundida―. ¿No se llamaba Chispa?

―Hablo de la raza ―aclaró.

Ella volvió a reír fuertemente―. ¡Snauzher, Sasuke! ¡Snauzher! ―le corrigió sujetándose el estomago, doblada de la risa―. ¡Ni que tu novia fuera Charlie Brown!

La risa volvió a ganarle ante su propio comentario. Sasuke rodó los ojos hastiado. Si se lo contaba era porque le tenía confianza, ¿y qué hacía ella? Reírse en su cara.

―¿De qué te ríes, zanahoria? ―preguntó Suigetsu separando una botella de agua de sus labios.

Karin apenas lo miró―. De la némesis de Sasuke ―balbuceó entre carcajadas.

―¿Tu némesis? ―miró a Sasuke―. ¿Tienes enemigos?

Karin explotó en carcajadas ante la confundida mirada del Hozuki. El Uchiha apretó los puños con ira.

―¡Sí! Espera que te lo cuente, cara de pez ―se acomodó los lentes entre risotadas―. ¡Es hilarante!

Sasuke llegó hasta ella y le cubrió la boca con una mano, antes de que pudiera contar la historia que acabaría con su dignidad. Karin se removió para que el moreno la liberara, pero éste no aflojó su agarre sobre ella.

―Suficiente ―masculló el azabache antes de llevarse a Karin —literalmente— como saco de patatas.

Suigetsu miró con confusión el camino que tomó Sasuke junto a Karin.

―¿Hilarante? ―preguntó al aire.

―¿Qué?

Suigetsu volteó, encontrándose con Sakura Haruno, la novia de su amigo.

―Sakura–chan ―sonrió mostrando los filosos dientes para después beber un poco de su preciada agua.

―Buenos días, Suigetsu–kun ―sonrió―. Me preguntaba si de casualidad… ―titubeó, mirando a los alrededores―. ¿Has visto a Sasuke–kun?

Suigetsu alzó una ceja y sonrió malicioso. Quizá la chica tenía algo que ver con el tan extraño comportamiento del Uchiha.

―Estaba aquí hace unos momentos ―le respondió mirando el camino que el Uchiha había tomado―, pero de repente se fue, llevándose a Karin con él.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada el hecho de que esa tipeja estuviera a solas con Sasuke–kun. Podía ser la prima de Naruto y la mejor amiga de su novio, pero definitivamente no se fiaba de ella.

―¿A dónde fueron?

Suigetsu no supo si le indicó el camino que sus amigos habían tomado porque se encontraba perfectamente hidratado —y por lo tanto, de muy buen humor—,o por el tétrico tono en el que ella le había exigido una respuesta.

* * *

Sasuke bajó a Karin de su hombro hasta llegar al jardín del instituto. En ese momento se encontraba solitario, pues el toque se había dado hace solo unos minutos. Solo se encontraban ellos dos.

El Uchiha miró fijamente a la Uzumaki, como reprimiéndola por lo sucedido. Karin le devolvía la mirada un tanto asustada. Se podía decir que los ojos de Sasuke tenían cierto poder sobre ella, siempre lo habían tenido. Estaba a punto de evadir su mirada cuando recordó el pequeño y peludo problema del Uchiha.

Y ella volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Sasuke suspiró frustrado y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Karin persistió en sus risotadas unos minutos más, hasta que le dolió el estómago y se tranquilizó. Segundos después, se encontraba sentada a un lado del moreno.

―¿Terminaste? ―cuestionó hastiado.

―No me lo recuerdes, volveré a reírme sin control ―contestó sonriendo.

―Loca ―susurró al viento.

Se quedaron en silencio, recargando sus cabezas sobre la corteza del árbol con los ojos cerrados. Tan solo relajándose.

―¿Hablaste con ella?

Sasuke miró a Karin de reojo, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el ambiente. Él solo negó con la cabeza. Sabía que aunque la chica no lo viera, sabría de antemano la respuesta.

―¿Por qué no?

Sasuke la miró, indignado―. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué sea yo quién me acerque después de que me dejó caliente y a un lado por su estúpida mascota?

Karin volteó a mirarlo―. ¿Te dejo solo y caliente por un perro? ¡Qué mala! ―se burló.

Sasuke apartó la vista, molesto. Vale, había hablado de más.

―No seas tonto, Sasuke ―Karin suspiró―. Supongo que tienes razón en estar molesto, pero huir no arreglará las cosas. Habla con ella, la solución no te caerá del cielo.

Sasuke suspiró―. Hn. Supongo que tienes razón.

―¡Por supuesto que la tengo! ―se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con aire filosófico―. ¡Mi instinto femenino nunca falla!

―Lo que digas.

—Por cierto —lo fulminó con la mirada—. No estoy loca.

Sasuke formuló una pequeña e irónica sonrisa.

—Sí lo estás —ella rió.

—¿Ella está qué, Sasuke−kun?

Ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía una baja y aguda voz. A unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraba una chica no muy feliz con la escena que presenciaba.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Amo con locura a Suigetsu, es el dueño de mis orgasmos (?). Y Karin me gusta cada vez más.

Reviews?


	3. Lassie

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

.

* * *

.

El aire se tensó. La tan agradable atmósfera de agresiva amistad que había hace unos momentos fue remplazada por una pesada atmósfera sin amistad, solo agresividad. Fucsia se encontró con jade. La mirada negra se intercalaba entre ambas. Aquello solo iba a tener un final: problemas.

Karin se levantó, sacudiéndose la falda. Le dedicó una significativa mirada a Sasuke antes de retirarse. Pasó al lado de Sakura, sonriéndole con sorna.

La Haruno frunció el ceño. Karin rió cuando estuvo alejada de ellos. Sí, lo había hecho solo por molestarla. Jamás se había llevado bien con la novia de su mejor amigo, vaya, ni siquiera la trataba. Y todo por dos simples razones. Uno: jamás había sido de su interés conocerla. Y dos: Porque la Haruno no sabía —o no quería— disimular el odio que sentía por ella.

Bah, ella se lo perdía.

Sakura clavó una inquisidora mirada sobre su novio, quien seguía sin moverse de su lugar, con los ojos cerrados. La chica se irritó. ¿Cómo podía estar así de tranquilo cuando lo acababa de descubrir con esa tipa, hablando quien sabe qué cosas?

Se plantó con decisión frente a él, agachando la vista para mirarlo fijamente. Él ni se inmuto.

―¿Qué hacías con ella, Sasuke? ―carraspeó, su voz había sonado más grave de lo normal.

―¿Tengo que darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago con mi mejor amiga? ―ironizó el Uchiha sin mirarla.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Las palabras de Sasuke habían sonado más gélidas de lo que esperaba, además de que las había utilizado para defender a la pelos de zanahoria.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, mirando a su novia con una ceja alzada. Ella suspiró, tragándose su orgullo. Después de todo, ella era quien debía pedirle disculpas, no explicaciones. Porque, aunque le gustara o no, Karin era la mejor amiga de Sasuke.

La Haruno hizo un mohín y desvió la vista de su novio. Sasuke vio su boca moverse, pero solo escuchó un ligero murmullo.

―¿Qué?

Ella susurró algo.

―No te escucho, Sakura.

Esta vez fue un gruñido.

―Nada. Habla más fuerte.

―¡Lo siento, ya! ―gritó. El Uchiha sonrió arrogante, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

―Ya escuché, no hace falta que grites ―Sakura torció la boca, Sasuke se levantó ―. Pero ―se plantó enfrente de ella, a poco espacio de su sonrojado rostro―, ¿exactamente por qué te disculpas?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que se disculpaba por abandonarlo a mitad de… bueno, lo que estaban haciendo, para atender a su mascota?

¿Se escucharía tan patético como lo hacía en su mente?

―¿Y bien? ―apresuró.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de la boca de Sakura. El aliento de Sasuke había chocado contra sus labios. Dios, necesitaba besarlo.

―Sakura.

Se mordió un labio. Había sentido el roce de sus labios. Lo extrañaba tanto. En verdad lo había extrañado mucho todo el día, es decir, él no la había besado en todo el día. ¡Todo el día! ¡Aquello debía ser un pecado!

―Sasuke–kun ―susurró recargando ambas manos sobre su pecho. El Uchiha sonrió, la tenía justo como la quería.

―¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ―cuestionó sensualmente, acercándosele.

Sakura apretó la tela de su camiseta entre sus manos. Su nombre en su boca sonaba tan bien. Estaba decidido, no lo dejaría ir de ahí hasta comérselo a besos y, de paso, saldaría la deuda del día anterior.

Acercaron sus rostros un poco más. Estaban a tortuosos milímetros de juntar sus labios. Vaya que sí extrañaba sus besos. Sasuke no solo era excelente con los labios, sino que sabía cómo encender cada célula de su cuerpo con un simple roce. Oh sí, era muy afortunada. Tenía al novio más guapo, sexy e increíble del mundo.

Todas podían morirse de celos.

Apenas sentía el roce de sus labios cuando el tibio aliento de Sasuke desapareció. Abrió los ojos frustrada, encontrando a su novio unos metros delante de ella.

―Olvidaba que tengo que verme con Karin para preparar lo del sábado —le dedicó una escueta mirada—. Te veo en la salida ―exclamó, siguiendo su camino.

Sakura abrió la boca indignada. Ese Uchiha se lo había ganado. Le enseñaría quién era Sakura Haruno y porqué no era buena idea meterse con ella.

―¡Uchiha! ―gritó dispuesta a seguirlo, pero la campana sonó, interrumpiéndola. ¿Ya había acabado una clase? Mierda.

Sasuke sonrió con engreimiento. ¿Acaso pensaba que era ella la única que podía dejarlo con ganas? No, perdiste Haruno.

Sakura suspiró enojada. ¡Al diablo con el amor! Sasuke era un maldito bastardo sin emociones. Lo mataría. Oh sí, lo haría; muy, muy, muy lentamente.

―¡Si me entero de que tú y esa...! ―calló repentinamente―. Un momento, ¿el sábado? ―recordó lo que había dicho antes de marcharse―. ¿Qué mierda hay el sábado?

* * *

―¿Podrías dejar de beber así? ―pidió hastiada―. ¡Me pones de los nervios!

―Calla, zanahoria —respondió el muchacho—. Tengo sed.

Karin suspiró con rendición. Suigetsu volvió a absorber el líquido cristalino de la botella por el popote. Nada llegó hasta a su boca. Lo intentó de nuevo, provocando aquel ruido sordo que tanto exasperaba a la pelirroja.

―¡Ah! ―le arrebató la botella en un rápido movimiento―. ¡Ya no tiene nada, déjalo!

El Hozuki suspiró―. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan de mal humor?

―¡No estoy de mal humor!

―Claro.

Se dejó caer sobre el césped del jardín, cubriéndose con el antebrazo del sol. Segundos después, sintió a alguien recostarse a su lado. Retiró la mano de sus ojos, observando a Suigetsu sentado a su lado, bebiendo agua con tranquilidad. Karin arrugó los labios. ¿De dónde jodidos había sacado otra botella de agua?

Suspiró cansinamente―. Estúpido tiburón.

―¡Hey! ―se quejó el chico―. ¿Ahora por qué me ofendes?

―Nada más ―sonrió―. Me relaja insultarte.

―Perra ―contestó él con un mohín.

―¿Cómo me llamaste, maldito cara de pez? ―le gritó, lanzándosele encima a golpes.

―¡Espera, zorra!

―¡Idiota! ―masculló dándole un manotazo a su bebida, regándola por todo el pasto.

―¡Mi preciosa agua! ―lloriqueó el Hozuki―. ¡Ahora sí, pelo de zanahoria!

Sasuke llegaba en esos momentos. Chasqueó la lengua ante el hecho de tener que presenciar otra de las estúpidas peleas sin sentido de sus amigos. Eran tan simples.

―Ya basta ―ordenó con frialdad―. No me salté la clase de Kakashi para verlos pelear.

Karin se quitó de encima de Suigetsu a regañadientes, no sin antes propinarle un buen codazo.

Suigetsu soltó un quejido―. ¡Es ella, Sasuke!

―Bien, empecemos a planear lo del sábado ―dijo Karin, haciéndose la desentendida de la situación.

Sasuke asintió y se sentó a su lado, Suigetsu la miró feo. Maldita zanahoria, ya se las pagaría. Ya llegaría el momento de su ven–

―¡Hey! ―volvió a quejarse ante un nuevo golpe.

―¡Concéntrate! ―advirtió, antes de retomar las órdenes para la noche del sábado.

Él prestó atención. Conociendo a su amiga, iba a esforzarse al máximo para que todo saliera perfecto, sin importar a cuantas personas tuviera que golpear. Y vaya, conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, no quería que lo golpeara a él.

La zanahoria tenía una derecha increíble.

* * *

Sakura volvió a echar otro vistazo al reloj. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el día escolar acabara, y ni las luces de Sasuke en las últimas clases. Dio un vistazo a su butaca, la que compartía con Naruto. Este último se entretenía en mandarle papelitos a la chica Hyuuga, haciéndola enrojecer como farolito de navidad.

Sakura suspiró por enésima vez en la clase. Estaba preocupada por lo que le había dicho Sasuke. ¿Qué rayos había el sábado? Suspiró de nueva cuenta. Estúpida Karin.

Sintió que alguien le picaba las costillas. Pegó un pequeño respingo, llamando la atención del profesor.

―¿Todo bien, señorita Haruno? ―preguntó el maestro.

―S–sí, todo bien ―tartamudeó. Ino, a su lado, se pegó un manotazo nada discreto en la frente. Sakura era tan torpe.

El profesor asintió, desconfiado, regresando su vista al pizarrón. Sakura miró a su mejor amiga de reojo, Ino le apuntó con la mirada un pequeño papel sobre su pupitre.

Sakura lo tomó, desdoblándolo con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Lo leyó por debajo de su pupitre y revisó con la mirada que nadie la viera cuando se lo regresó a la rubia.

El papelito fue a parar de nueva cuenta en sus piernas. Ino se lo había lanzado sin miramientos. Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia antes de abrirlo. Escribió sobre el y se lo pasó de nueva cuenta. La chica lo abrió tan ruidosamente que el maestro alzó la vista desde su escritorio, analizando detenidamente todo el salón.

Sakura se encogió en su lugar, rogando porque el maestro no se diera cuenta. La Yamanaka escribió apresuradamente sobre el papelito, haciéndolo bolita. Sakura la volteó a ver y estiró su mano hacia ella. Justamente cuando la chica iba a entregárselo, el profesor volteó hacia ellas.

―¡Haruno, Yamanaka, a detención! ―dictaminó el maestro segundos antes de que el timbre de salida sonara.

Sakura dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Sus compañeros empezaron a salir, quedando muy pocos rezagados. Naruto se acercó a ellas con una ancha sonrisa.

―Lo lamento chicas ―las compadeció en cuanto llegó a ellas. Hinata, a su lado, asintió tímidamente.

―Sí, supongo que tendremos que dejar el ramen para la próxima semana ―aceptó la Haruno.

―¡Había olvidado que era día de ramen! ―dramatizó Naruto―. ¡No puede ser! ¡Hoy es dos por uno!

Ino sonrió maliciosamente―. No te preocupes, Naruto. Puedes ir con Hinata, ya saben, como una cita.

―¿U–una cita? ―preguntó la chica de ojos perla, sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello.

―Sí, sí, una cita, chicos ―contestó cómo si fueran bobos.

―Eh, yo…yo ―titubeó Hinata.

―Váyanse ya —intervino Sakura—, antes de que Ichiraku se llene ―ayudada de su rubia amiga, los empujaron a la salida, listas para ir a detención.

* * *

―Tsk ―soltó Sasuke, harto de esperar.

Se encontraba en la entrada del instituto. Hacía unos minutos que habían tocado el timbre, la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido ya, excepto su novia.

Pateó una piedra con molestia. ¿Es que estaba huyendo de él, acaso? No, Sakura solía enfrentar los problemas de frente. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no había salido aún? ¿Se habría ido ya? ¿Habría salido deprisa para ir a cuidar a ese pulgoso animal? ¿No le importaría que él no la acompañara solo para estar cerca del chucho?

Sacudió la cabeza para cortar su línea de pensamientos. Eso era absurdo, Se estaba volviendo loco.

Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que estaba dentro de su maletín y se recargó en una pared a fumar. Vale, quizá no fuera lo más inteligente ponerse a fumar afuera de la escuela, pero estaba estresado y necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Además no sería muy conveniente que su novia lo encontrara fumando. Sakura odiaba que fumara. Aunque bueno, él odiaba a su maldito perro y no por eso lo dejaba, ¿verdad?

Y ahí iba de nuevo a pensar en el estúpido cachorro. Idiota.

* * *

Naruto, en compañía de Hinata, salía de la escuela teniendo como destino Ichiraku's Ramen.

Ninguno hablaba. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos por encontrarse con la persona que en secreto —al menos para ellos dos, porque para el resto de la escuela era obvio— les gustaba.

Hinata había estado ensayando miles de veces para el momento en que se encontrara a solas con el Uzumaki. Vamos, ahora se encontraban fuera del instituto y no había nadie alrededor. Era el momento perfecto para declararse. Asintió, tomando valor.

―Na–Naruto–kun, yo—

―¡Teme!

La chica suspiró con derrota cuando Naruto se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo, que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de ahí. Había estado tan cerca de hacerlo que apenas creía haber sido capaz de reunir tal valor.

Naruto llegó hasta el Uchiha y Hinata cayó en cuenta de que no había visto a Sasuke en todo el día. De hecho, había creído que no había asistido a clases. Pero ahí estaba él, con el uniforme de la escuela. Y fumando.

Sasuke le dio una calada al cigarro mientras veía a Naruto acercarse a él. Tras él, caminando tranquilamente, se acercaba la chica Hyuuga también.

―¡Hey, Teme! ―llegó hasta él, siendo alcanzado por Hinata segundos después―. ¿Esperando a Sakura–chan?

―Hn.

―Será mejor que te vayas a casa. Sakura–chan se quedó en detención ―habló animadamente, como si el hecho fuera algo por lo cual festejar.

Sasuke alzó una ceja confundido. Sakura y detención eran dos palabras que no solían ser juntadas en una oración.

―Ino–chan ―aclaró el rubio, disipando todas las dudas del Uchiha.

Sí, Yamanaka Ino podía llegar a ser un muy mal ejemplo para su novia. ¿Cómo olvidar la ocasión en que casi destruyen el salón de química por estar platicando? Eran algo peligrosas juntas.

Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo, arrojándolo al suelo y pisándolo. Naruto lo miró mal.

―Tú y tu sucio vicio, Teme ―sermoneó Naruto. Hinata lo observaba admirada por su discurso en salvación de la salud de su amigo y del medio ambiente. ¡Naruto–kun era tan inteligente!

Sasuke lo miró con el mismo interés con el que se mira a una pelusa―. Dobe.

El Uchiha se alejó a paso rápido. Naruto miró la colilla en el suelo con lástima. Si Hinata no hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera ahorrado el sermón moral y le hubiera pedido a Sasuke que le invitara un cigarrillo. Después de todo, ambos habían adquirido el hábito de fumar juntos.

Sin embargo no podía en ese momento. Debía darle una buena impresión a la chica de ojos perlados. La que sería su futura novia. Se emocionó ante el pensamiento. ¡Tenía una cita con la linda Hina–chan!

―¡Dattebayo! ―exclamó de la nada, ante la sorprendida y asustada mirada de Hinata.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Creo que ya tenía rato sin actualizar esto.

Terminó siendo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. La mejor parte queda para el siguiente capítulo, que ya está escrito. Ustedes deciden la actualización. Un besote, guapuras.

Reviews?


End file.
